


Comrade in Arms

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [18]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Overworked in Tokyo, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 黑羽回到家，挂上外衣，取出地铁卡，和钥匙一起放在玄关，换鞋，客厅亮着灯，隐隐约约传来人声，黑羽推开门。“我回来了——”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Comrade in Arms

黑羽回到家，挂上外衣，取出地铁卡，和钥匙一起放在玄关，换鞋，客厅亮着灯，隐隐约约传来人声，黑羽推开门。

“我回来了——”

“所以都说了没有作案时间！”服部敲着白板说，“肯定不是管家啦！那个二小姐才比较可疑吧！”

“可也没有不在场证明啊！”工藤说，指着白板的另一边，“不对，这两个都不对，鞋号太大，第二次进屋的应该是个男性，长子是最可疑的。”

“那天并没有下雨，”白马说，“案发前几日也是。为什么会留下带有泥泞的鞋印？这么明显的错误和犯人行事风格不符——啊，欢迎回来。”

黑羽：“……”

客厅里堆满了卷宗，文件纸张洒了一地，嫌疑人犯罪现场照片在地上呈半圆形铺开，客厅火炉前不知何时出现了一块巨大的白板，上面画满了复杂的人物关系图，标记着到小数点的犯案时间，服部抓着头发翻案卷，工藤拿着马克笔往[鞋印]一栏上打了个大大的问号，白马抱着手斜靠在餐桌上，皱着眉看白板，片刻后想起黑羽，朝他抬了抬下颚，算是打了招呼。

“……” 黑羽面无表情地说：“行吧。”

白马面朝着他，眼神却没有聚焦，显然在深度思考，工藤和服部用同一个姿势盯着白板，黑羽换上家居服，去冰箱翻了一罐冰红茶，打开，喝了一口，又朝白马问：“你要吗。”

白马注视着他，目光逐渐犀利起来，眉毛慢慢挑起，整张脸上露出恍然大悟的神情，黑羽：“？”

白马站直身，朝着工藤打了两个响指，工藤把马克笔给他，白马走到白板前，将几个嫌疑人之间互相连了条线，说：“诸位，假如有共犯的话，之前我们所考虑的因素就都不成立了。”

黑羽：“……”

“什么啊？”服部说，“你是共犯思维习惯了吧？”

“谁是共犯？”工藤说，“虽说这几个人动机相同，但利益相斥，不太可能吧？”

“假如共犯只有一个的话，当然不可能，”白马又画了几条曲线，嫌疑人之间的关系图更复杂了，“但假如不止一个呢？假如他们之间并不知道彼此的联系，试图互相遮掩呢？”

“……” 工藤和服部一脸空白地看着白板，过了片刻，齐齐道，“对啊！”

“这样来说的话，”服部把其中两条线擦去，圈了两个嫌疑人，又加上一个，“起码三个。”

“不，四个，”工藤说，又添了一条线，“夫人和长子应该互相猜测到了对方的意图，但他们不知道管家也知道——”

“所以才会有男性鞋印！”服部说，“管家是想保护二小姐而栽赃给长子！”

“然后被夫人发现了才会特意为长子制造一个不在场证明？”白马说，摸着下巴，“不对，还是不对。”

“还少一个，”工藤说。

“啊，”服部说，“假如长子的不在场证明是假的，那么第三日凌晨管家看到的男性背影又是谁的？”

三个侦探都沉默了，皱着眉用相同的神情看着白板，厨房里传来翻箱倒柜的声音，过了良久，黑羽趿着拖鞋出来，捧了一碗泡面，白马心不在焉地说：“冰箱里有咖喱饭。”

“没有啊？” 黑羽说，“只有两块柠檬派，你买的吗？”

“啊那个是我买给工藤的！”服部说，“那个——咖喱饭被我吃了。”

白马：“……”

工藤：“……”

黑羽：“……”

服部挠了挠脸，又看了一会儿白板，说：“这样一来就得全盘推翻了，先休息会儿吧？”

工藤说：“几点了？”

白马伸手拿怀表，黑羽抢着说：“快十点了，侦探们。”

“这么晚了，”工藤嘀咕着，又看了看手机，“啧。”

“要先回去吗？”服部说，“明天再继续。”

工藤蹙着眉看白板，又回过头看白马，白马说：“既然有新的思路，就一鼓作气吧，”又看向黑羽。黑羽不置可否地耸耸肩，于是白马点点头，说：“客房一直是空着的。”

工藤把马克笔盖上，说：“喂服部。”

服部依旧看着白板，说：“你想吃什么我去买。”

“……” 工藤说，“我是问你有没有带换洗衣服。”

“有啊，”服部又在一个证据链边上打个个巨大的问号，心不在焉地说，“练剑道用的那个包里。你穿我的就好了。”

工藤朝白马比了个 OK 的手势，黑羽依旧捧着没拆封的泡面，白马侧过身，说：“家里还有别的吃的吗？”

黑羽将头从左摆到右，服部回过头说：“不会吧，你们也太不会过日子了一点。”

“怎么你们家经常做饭吗？”黑羽说，“你那苏格兰乱炖我还记忆犹新！你俩到现在还没被自己毒死真是太难得了！”

工藤：“呵呵！”

“泡面总有吧！”服部说，“好几箱呢！”

“我们也有啊！”黑羽说，又翻来覆去地看手中的碗面。“等一下，这生产日期都模糊了，大概过期了……” 黑羽凑近了辨认碗盖上的数字，又惊愕地拿开，“天哪，这不会是我那次……那次……” 黑羽瞪圆了眼睛看白马，“这是咱们高中时候买的啊！”

白马一脸残念地看着他，黑羽把面碗放在桌上，恭恭敬敬鞠了个躬，双手合十，说：“把您供起来，做为白马那家伙脑残的见证。”

“啊呀——”服部大喊一声，往后仰去，又抓了抓头发，把马克笔扔了，擦了刚画上去的几条线，“还是不行！还是先吃点东西补充能量吧！”

“随便订点披萨吧，”工藤打开手机 APP，“黑羽你要什么口味的？”

“牛肉炭火烧！”黑羽马上说。

“海味天妇罗卷还有吗？”服部同样凑过来，“那个是大阪烧酱底， 很好吃的，工藤你试过吗？”

“我再来个夏威夷好了，”工藤说，“白马你呢？”

“……” 白马停顿片刻，尊贵地道：“有没有正常一点的选项。”

其余三个人斜着眼看他，黑羽说：“他就是那种到了意大利还要评论薄饼口感的人，现在你们知道我每天过的是什么日子了。”

“完全~不同情，”服部斜着眼睛，“你选的啊。”

黑羽露出牙疼的神情，工藤翻过手机给他看，黑羽滑动了半天，说，“北海道奶酪加特级烤牛肉吧，试试看新品，呐？喂？”

白马拿着笔，在两张证据图间画了一条曲线，写上一个非等于的符号，心不在焉地说：“嗯？可以，你定你喜欢的。”

“明明是你自己想吃吧，”工藤斜睨着黑羽，黑羽朝他做了个鬼脸。工藤看了看服部，又加了大份鸡翅，黑羽在他身后晃来晃去，手指凑过来滑动页面。

“可乐可乐，”黑羽说，丝毫不客气地点了两下，“啊我还要吃哈根达斯冰淇淋。喔还有火山蛋糕啊！”

工藤果断分单，把冰淇淋和甜品踢到另一单里，黑羽：“……”

工藤下了单，把手机递过白马的肩膀，白马收回目光，接过手机，下意识地摸出信用卡键入信息，点击下单，这才想起看了一下订单确认：“怎么只有甜品？”

“……” 工藤一脸复杂，“早知道就全让你请客了，你也太习惯养这家伙了一点……”

白马的注意力又回到白板上，黑羽随意地搭着他的肩，指着白板：“这是谁？”

“佣人，”白马说。

“这又是谁？”

“男主人，被杀了，”白马说。

“这个呢？”

“第二天晚上到访的客人，案发前就离开了。”

“这个呢？”

“大小姐，长女，在国外留学。”

“这个呢？”

“也是佣人。”

“这个呢？这个？这个？还有这个？”

服部叫道：“你这是养了个熊孩子啊！”

“……除了第三个，都是临时的佣人，”白马说，“因为男主过重要的生日，这家人请了很多家事代行的帮工。”

黑羽不说话了，把自己甩进沙发，掏出手机，开始刷无脑小视频。工藤叹了口气，回过头，对白马说：“你还真是够有耐心的。”

白马不置可否地笑笑，继续注视着白板，自言自语道：“佣人吗……”

“干嘛？”工藤警觉地盯着他，“那小子看出什么了？”

“唔，”白马说，手指点过几个佣人的照片，又划到被害人的照片上。

“他们之间什么关系，”黑羽头也不抬地说。

“……” 工藤一脸空白，“谁？”

白马的手收回来，在几个佣人之间来回点了一下，停顿两秒，回到地上开始翻案宗。服部凑过来，白马说：“佣人间的证词。” 几个侦探开始翻找，过了一会儿，工藤说：“在这里。”

工藤一目三行地阅读，读完了说：“不行，资料不够，口供太敷衍了。”

“中介，”白马看着案宗，又站回白板前，在所有佣人上面画了一个嫌疑人框，打了个问号。“是谁？”

服部看着白板，又看了看一边翻案宗一边苦苦思索的白马和工藤，走到沙发旁边，弯下腰，把脸凑到黑羽面前。黑羽吓了一跳，往后一缩，瞪圆了眼睛：“你干嘛！”

服部朝着他扭眉毛，“要你，你会怎么做。”

“……” 黑羽颇为不爽，“这是什么蠢问题，你让开让开。”

“没让你杀人，”服部说，“那个让我们来就行——不对这句话听上去太奇怪了。”

工藤盘着腿翻证词：“呵呵！”

“你不是擅长密室破入吗？”服部说，“来来来帮忙看看。”

“PASS——” 黑羽拿着手机玩手游，疯狂点点点，“我都上了一天班了，累死——”

服部又转过头，朝着白马说：“快快一键呼叫一下。”

白马同样盘腿坐在地上，闻言笑了一下，指尖转着笔，促狭地看着黑羽，黑羽仰躺在沙发上做咸鱼，过了半分钟，把手机拍在茶几上：“真烦！”

黑羽坐起身，服部对白马做佩服抱拳状，白马朝黑羽召召手，于是黑羽挤到他和工藤中间。

工藤：“你就不能坐那边！”

“怕你坐得太远，感受不到 KID 大人的光芒，” 黑羽说，“你们这群侦探没了 KID 大人的最强大脑可怎么活。”

工藤发出冷笑，白马不置可否，服部抽出案发现场蓝图推过去。

“行行行，”服部说，“你最厉害。快给看看。”

“……”

黑羽从上往下地看着服部，眼神逐渐变了，身体左右晃动，用手肘顶顶工藤，又用手肘顶顶白马。白马丝毫不为所动地继续翻阅着案卷，工藤抬起头，一脸怨念地看着服部。

服部：“？”

黑羽整个人向后倒去，仰天大笑：“这么多年居然有个侦探当着我的面认输了！服部你可真是个明白人啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

“……” 服部把蓝纸一摔，“谁和你比！”

“KID 大人当然最厉害了啊哈哈哈哈哈——”

“除了工藤这里我谁都看不上，”服部说，“抱歉白马。”

白马云淡风轻：“我不介意。”

工藤冷冷地说：“我很介意，服部你闭嘴行吗。”

服部一脸 SAN 值清空地看着黑羽，黑羽笑得像个毛利小五郎，右手揽过白马，白马低头翻阅着卷宗，好脾气地被他拉来勾去，黑羽左手又试图去揽工藤，工藤头也不抬地说：“你放上来试试。”

黑羽的手悬在半空，表情十分挣扎，服部很是得意，双腿交叉向后坐去，双手垫在脑后，靠着沙发，朝着工藤抬抬下颚，万分自豪地说：“这才是值得我服部平次相看的对手。”

“……” 黑羽看了看白马，白马点了点卷宗，说：“这个密室机关很可疑，实在是令人无法理解。”

“放着我来！”黑羽马上收回手，拉过卷宗一目十行地读起来，“你们这群侦探实在是太不行了。”

白马站起身，从厨房里倒了几杯水，分给众人，工藤正越过黑羽的肩膀看着现场照片，片刻后一脸茫然地看向白马：“？”

白马朝着工藤眨了一下眼睛，工藤翻起半月眼，服部抬起头看着他，万般佩服地说：“真有你的……”

“这么多年了，”白马单手插兜，闲闲地说，“怎么也掌握了点恋人限定的技能吧。”

“……” 服部喃喃地说，“意思大概是能理解，但为什么这种话被你说出来就觉得特别变态……”

黑羽一手拿着蓝图，另一手拿着一打现场照片像分牌一样摊开，说：“这个密室机关太多此一举了，我觉得有问题。”

众人：“……”

“还真的有问题？”服部说，“不会吧？”

“要么就是犯人太业余？”黑羽摸着下巴，“唔——”

“喂喂，”服部弯下腰，“不要真的代入犯罪宗师的设定啊！”

工藤：“呵呵！！”

黑羽沉浸在案宗里，朝白马打了两个响指，动作和白马简直如出一辙，服部很是惊奇地看着两人，觉得不同物种经过长期共处一个屋檐下居然习性也能趋同，实在是太令人感到意外了。服部看向工藤，工藤正拿着一张案发现场的照片用纸角挠着额头，注意到他的目光，嘲道：“你想什么呢。”

“……” 服部神情复杂地看着他，“你不觉得拿一张血淋淋的照片挠痒也是一件很变态的事吗，工藤。”

白马坐回黑羽身边，黑羽五指之间夹着七页不同文件，侧头询问白马案件细节，白马一一回答，两人声音越说越低，黑羽蹙着眉看蓝图，又看现场照片，白马用笔点出重点，黑羽背对着白板，朝白马伸手，白马拿出随身携带的笔记本递过去。黑羽翻开到空白页，按了按笔，停顿了一下，又翻回去，看着之前的一页：“……”

“不要在意，”白马说，按着他的手将那页翻过，“我们继续。”

黑羽斜睨着他，面色微红，白马朝他扬起唇角，黑羽抓了抓头发，说：“啊好分心！”

白马朝着他笑，说：“要休息一下吗。”

“不需要不需要，”黑羽说，调整了一下表情，深吸了一口气，“来，再理一次。”

两人继续凑在一起，白马轻声重复着案件关键，黑羽不住发出单音节询问和确认，白马跳过一切黑羽示意不需要的部分，两人越讲越快，几乎不需要完整句子，手势和眼神填充空白，服部的眼睛像看乒乓球比赛一样从左转到右，最后由衷地说：“是真的厉害。”

工藤困了，挪到服部身边，挑了一张没有那么血腥的照片，盖过眼睛。服部拍了拍自己的肩膀，于是工藤靠在他身上，又把照片拿起一点，遮住对面，微微抬起脸，和服部双目交汇。

“我今天才算是体会到了，”服部拿手遮嘴，“什么叫真正的共犯默契。”

“我就说白马那家伙作弊，”工藤嫌弃地说，“他一个人怎么可能破那么多悬案。”

“你之前不也和黑羽合作过吗？”服部说，“也是这样？”

“笨蛋，”工藤说，“可能吗？我又要抓犯人又要防那小子私自行动，还要保持伪装，累死。”

服部颇有些酸酸地看着对面，想起自己和工藤每天光是突发案件就忙不过来，更是经常为了莫名其妙的事情吵架，尽管吵到后来又会莫名其妙和好，每天还动不动就会被嘲笑又输了一局，输在哪里也不知道……再看对面违法二人组，明明是宿敌设定，却仿佛炼成同一个灵魂，自己和工藤不知何时才能有这种默契，想到这里服部不由悲从中来，觉得自己真是热血少年漫的主角，路漫漫其修远兮，流落东京不如鸡……

工藤一直看着他，嘴角抽动，片刻后说：“你可真是个蠢货。”

“……” 会心一击习惯了，服部一脸麻木地说：“好吧。”

“不是不能，”工藤嘲道，“是不想，笨蛋。”

“……” 服部很是惊奇地看着他，“不想吗？”

“不想啊！”工藤说，“你不觉得很腻味吗！”

“为什么不想啊！”服部说，“明明可以赢回来的！”

“什么时候就莫名其妙变成比赛了啊！”工藤说，“你给我差不多一点！”

“京都修学旅行那次，你不是第一个就想到让我帮忙扮成你吗！”服部说，“这不也是共犯默契吗！啊工藤！”

工藤把遮着脸的照片一摔，抓狂道，“那不违法！”

“……”

对面的两人惊奇地看过来，工藤 SAN 值狂掉，说：“算了算了，和你是真的没默契。”

“不要啦——”服部说，“赢一回嘛——”

黑羽怒而摔了笔记本：“这俩根本没在干活啊！”

关东关西名侦探不约而同地用一个瘫倒的姿势往后仰去，齐声声说：“饿了——”

黑羽：“……”

白马双指夹着笔，朝黑羽召召手，黑羽皱着眉看笔记，最后添加了两笔，把纸张撕下，交给白马。白马站起身，又把黑羽拉起来，两人站在白板前，对照着黑羽的笔记和侦探整理的关系图。

服部看着天花板，说：“去看看吗。”

工藤同样看着天花板，说：“你说呢。”

服部转头看工藤，工藤伸出一只手，服部和他手掌相碰，工藤微微扬起唇角，说：“不挺行的。”

黑羽抓着头发，说：“不行，还是不行。”

两人直起上半身，白马摇着头，黑羽叼着笔，在笔记上涂涂画画片刻，抓狂：“啊——！”

“和我们推理的差不多，”白马转过身解释道，“这并不是黑羽君预想中的场面。”

“呵呵！”工藤坐直了身体，“我看这小子就是自我感觉太好了！”

“还少了一个关键部分，”黑羽说，“这种感觉……啧！”

门铃响起来，服部一个鲤鱼打挺，“披萨！”

“先吃饭吧，”白马说，“休息一下再回来看。”

黑羽颇有点不肯罢休的意思，站在白板前抱着手，一只手拿着笔，抵着侧脸，白马看了看他，从黑羽手中抽出笔记本，又取出笔，开始描线。

黑羽注意到了，很是惊奇，回过头，“喂！”

白马促狭地把潦草的页面朝他晃了晃，把笔记本合上，“吃饭了。”

黑羽面色微红，跟着他去厨房，说：“什么时候有的这种习惯。”

白马笑而不语，把笔记本晃晃，手腕一翻，本子消失在一来一回间，黑羽更惊奇了，“你偷师啊！”

拿着可乐进来目睹了这一幕的工藤中肯地评价：“搜查二科迟早是要完蛋的。”

白马从柜子里拿出玻璃杯，可乐气泡满溢，工藤伸着脖子去喝，服部托着四个披萨进来，上面摆着鸡翅、冰淇淋和蛋糕，纸盒高高叠起，只看得见半个发尖。

“这么多年还真委屈你了，”黑羽看着白马，一脸心疼地说，“今天我就给你个名分。”

“……” 工藤呛到了，白马注视着黑羽，绅士地伸手，去拍工藤的后背。工藤一闪身躲开了，说：“我信你们真是有鬼。”

黑羽一个跨步站到白马面前，人都高了几公分，高傲地说：“行礼！”

白马将手撑在桌面，挑起一边眉毛。

“叫老师，”黑羽说。“拜师礼拿来。”

“他俩这又玩什么情趣？”服部把披萨盒放在餐桌上，挨个打开去看，“能不要在吃饭时候搞幺蛾子吗？”

白马把眉毛又放下来，对黑羽置之不理，从橱柜里拿出四套盘子，然后又取出四套餐具，刚在洗手池里洗了手的工藤和服部已经坐到了餐桌前，快速地分好了食物，服部把虾仁挑给工藤，又把两盒披萨各分一半，工藤捧着自己的盒子坐在桌前，把可乐一口气干了，又满上一杯。

白马：“……”

工藤拿了一块披萨，服部一手一块，两人：“？”

黑羽同样洗完了手，仔仔细细地擦干，从工藤的盒子里抓了一块菠萝，非常嫌弃地说：“我这个不肖徒弟呢就是吃披萨还要用刀叉的那种，你以为我每天过的都是什么日子。”

“……” 服部把两块披萨同时塞在嘴里，挑衅地看着白马。

白马神色复杂，过了片刻把三套餐具放回去，留下一套银制刀叉，坐在桌前慢条斯理地开始切披萨。服部一脸鄙视地看着他，白马好整以暇，上半身巍然不动，把切好的小块送到嘴里，又用白色餐巾掖一掖唇角。

“你这种样子，”工藤目不斜视地说，“是会饿死的。”

服部用惊人的速度消灭着桌上的食物，黑羽不动声色地把自己的披萨盒往旁边挪了一挪。服部说：“才不会来抢你的，看不上。”

“行行行，”黑羽说，“你的肚子里只有尼桑。”

工藤：“？？？”

黑羽的手机响了，来电显示知藤，黑羽一手鸡翅一手披萨满脸挣扎，盯着电话两秒，白马替他接了，举到耳边，黑羽示意一下，于是白马开了免提，把手机放在桌上。黑羽凑近话筒，说：“喂喂，知藤？你不是说今晚家里有客人吗？”

“哟快斗，抱歉啊这么晚还给你打电话，”知藤心不在焉地打招呼，电话里背景音嘈杂，仿佛咖啡厅开在了幼儿园，“三组上季度给我们的数据你有备份吗，我无论如何都找不到了，奇怪，啊呀荀子不要扯我的裤子啦，知藤哥哥在加班！”

“……” 黑羽直起身，“你还没写完啊？今天不是和组长说已经可以送审了？”

“我不这么说他能放过我吗？”知藤说，“明早送审，就差这一组了，你帮我找找，求你了，荀子——给我五分钟啦——等一下就陪你玩——”

黑羽把剩下的披萨叼在嘴里，拿了手提电脑打开，拉过白马的餐巾擦了擦手，飞速操作起来。工藤刷手机，服部开始转战鸡翅，黑羽从屏幕后面露出一只眼睛注视着服部，服部举起双手，留出两块鸡翅给他，黑羽又把脑袋转回去。

知藤：“你在干嘛啊，那么安静，不会是在约会吧。”

“最不想见到的恋人啊——” 黑羽拉着长音，服部呛到了，然而白马和工藤巍然不动，没有丝毫反应，于是切了一声，“拜托，我也在加班好吗。”

“这是什么声音？”知藤说，“好奇怪啊，你不会是又在祸害什么外地人吧？”

连咳嗽都带着关西腔的服部膝盖中了一箭，工藤斜睨着他，眼里眉间写的都是嘲笑，服部把工藤的可乐抢过来喝了。黑羽快速滚动着鼠标，脑袋几乎怼在屏幕上，不停发出无意义的音节，白马切了一小块披萨送到他的嘴边，黑羽条件反射咬了，又摆摆头。服部看向工藤，工藤用一系列柯南表情表达了自己心中想法，服部心领神会，两人挤眉弄眼，达到搭档的最佳默契，对面的白马冷静地看着这一幕：“……”

“找到了！”黑羽说，“第17.2.1版，应该是最新的。”

“太好了，发来我看看，”知藤说，“谢天谢地，快斗你真是太伟大了，” 小孩子咯咯笑的声音，衣料摩擦，知藤似乎把孩子抱了起来，接着说，“来，荀子，这是知藤哥哥的好搭档，叫黑羽叔叔。”

小姑娘清脆的声音：“黑羽吉桑！”

黑羽：“……”

服部笑得要噎死，单手扶着胸口，嘴巴无声地一张一合像只青蛙，黑羽深呼吸，忍耐，喝了一口可乐，用上 KID 倾倒众生的魅力，柔声说：“叫哥哥。”

“黑羽叔叔呢，”多年损友毫不为所动地说，“看上去不靠谱。”

“我挂了，”黑羽面无表情地说。

“其实很厉害哒！”知藤继续用那种和小孩子说话的语气道，“连那个关东名侦探，工藤叫什么来着，都比不上他的啦——”

黑羽差点呛死在桌前，工藤缓缓放下手中的杯子，屋内杀气聚集，黑羽撑着桌面，劈手夺过手机，按掉免提，压低声音说：“知藤老贼，你害我。”

“什么啊，”知藤恢复正常语气，“这不是上次你自己说的吗？什么工藤那小子算什么，我可是——”

“啊哈哈哈哈！”黑羽大声，“还有事吗？没事挂了。”

厨房里静得连一根针掉落都可以听见，免提和不免提没有丝毫区别，黑羽正打算拿着手机开溜，边上的白马温柔地踩住他的拖鞋，黑羽往下看看，目光上移，金发侦探注视着他，又弯起眼睛，于是黑羽的冷汗流了下来。

“啊说起这个，”知藤说，噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音，“优子想要工藤的签名照啊，你能帮我搞一张来吗？”

“……” 黑羽的扑克脸出现了裂缝，“不能！”

“不是你自己说你警视厅有人的吗？”知藤说，“还和奈良泽说什么假如他酒后闹事进去了报你名字就可以，那小子会当真的，到时候我看你怎么办。”

三位侦探面无表情地看着他，黑羽的喉头动了动，发出意味不明的拒绝声，知藤继续说：“优子也是，之前居然还崇拜白马那家伙，有没有搞错，我说那家伙和我是中学同学啊，我就简单描述了几样那假洋鬼子的光辉事迹，行吧，破灭了，结果现在又喜欢上工藤了，我简直烦死，你就帮我搞一张签名照吧，哎呀好兄弟。”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

工藤起身，从包里翻出一张照片，龙飞凤舞签了名，推给黑羽。黑羽一手捂着手机，疯狂做口型：[你还真随身带啊！？] 工藤摆出经典 POSE，服部在边上做脑残粉丝应援状：[警视厅人气 NO.1！] 白马把餐具放在一边，双手撑在膝盖上，冷静地深呼吸。

“听见没有啦，”知藤说，“等一下，荀子酱？”

小姑娘口齿不清的声音：“我喜欢服部平次！”

服部：“……”

工藤：“……”

黑羽：“……”

服部指着自己，[我？] 嘴角笑容逐渐扩大，[有品啊！] 于是不停朝手机翘大拇指，黑羽简直没脾气了，说：“这个真没有！”

电话那边语音嘈杂了一会儿，像是在和身边人对话，片刻后知藤回来说：“是荀子的妈妈喜欢服部啦，什么关西热血激情，一点都不知道他们在说什么，啊总之你给想想办法嘛。”

服部更高兴了，拼命点头，用嘴型说：[这个可以有！] 又用手肘捅捅工藤，工藤翻着半月眼看他。

白马优雅得体地用一只手捂过侧脸。

“就一张工藤，一张服部，”知藤说，后面又有女性提高了声音说了句什么，知藤说：“哎呀烦死了，行吧行吧，你和白马还有联系吗？再来一张白马的，优子有个粉丝群，我——好的知道了！那就各来三张，啊好兄弟，拜托了，今年在家庭聚会上我能不能抬头就靠你了！”

服部低头在手机上快速敲打，打完了放在黑羽面前，屏幕上写着大大的[合照限定八折]，黑羽怒而拍桌，“你给我适可而止一点啊！！！”

“那么凶！”知藤说，“做不到就早说啊，让你吹牛吧！”

“谁说我做不到！”黑羽简直把手机捏断，“是觉得你们太没品好吗！”

“哟呵你还上头了，”知藤说，“好歹也是令和三侦探名搭档吧，怎么你还看不起了？”

“这群侦探有什么好粉的啊！” 黑羽终于忍不住怒吼，“正常人要粉也是粉基德大人吧！”

“……” 知藤想了想，“行啊，我还挺喜欢基德的，怎么，你连他的签名照也能搞到？不会吧？真是小看你了啊快斗！哎！优子！基德的要不要？”

黑羽：“我挂了！！！”

黑羽按掉手机，LINE 的提示音随后不停响起来，知藤在聊天界面里疯狂刷表情包，黑羽直接将损友拉黑，手机扔到一旁，深呼吸，伸出一根手指，说：“让我静静。”

三位侦探交换一个眼神，服部和工藤站起身，转到桌子这边，白马揽住他的肩，黑羽警觉地：“又干嘛！？”

白马按住他，服部掏手机开自拍，三个人用街边明星围宠粉丝的姿势来了一张，白马贴着黑羽的脸，工藤和服部一左一右在黑羽的脑袋上方做推理 POSE，黑羽抓狂道：“够了啊！”

“黑羽你这个表情，”服部嘎嘎笑着把图片发到群聊里，“名载史册。”

三个人分头存图，工藤输入[群捕.jpg]，服部输入[八折限定.jpg]，白马沉吟片刻，键入[最不想见到的战友.jpg]。

黑羽：“……”

服部和工藤又转到餐桌另一边，黑羽 SAN 值清空，一脸怨念地看着三侦探，恨恨地点击保存，[我就知道你们没安好心.jpg]，想想不对，改成[天才和三个野兽.jpg]，想想更不对，改成[推理大佬和三个小弟.jpg]。

白马低头注视着手机，额发盖过眉眼，神情意味不明，慢慢地将手上的杯子又放了下来。

服部凑过来看了看黑羽的文件夹，幸灾乐祸道：“黑羽你完啦。”

“最不想见到的，”白马喃喃道。

“战友，”服部豪迈举杯说。

“麻烦，”黑羽翻着眼睛说。

“你谁？”工藤面无表情说。

“国外留学……” 白马抬起头。“有人盘问过大小姐吗？”

工藤一脸空白地看过去，服部送到嘴边的鸡翅停了下来，过了片刻：“对啊！”

三个侦探同时起身，桌椅倾倒，黑羽差点向后仰翻，凭着多年身手堪堪找回平衡，怒道：“我真是受够你们了！”

其他人已经回到客厅，服部还叼着一块披萨，三两口吃完了，拍了拍手，拖出卷宗开始翻找。工藤把白板上标着[长女]的照片摘下，放到[嫌疑人]的一栏里，白马拿着马克笔，在边上打了个大大的问号。

“有了，”片刻服部说，“是四个月后的。两月案发时候大小姐并没有在日本。”

“父亲出事都没有回来吗？”白马蹙着眉说，“不符合常理吧？”

“说是……有非常重要的考试，”工藤翻着当时的案件笔记，“错过就会浪费三年努力的那种。”

“三年？”白马说，“在哪里留学？”

“英国，”黑羽拿了块披萨凑过来说，“等等，这不对。”

“英国三学期制，考试季是五月，”白马说，“两月份考试虽说也不是不可能……长女读的什么？”

工藤报出一个大学和专业名，白马拉过手提电脑快速键入，打开大学网站，浏览了片刻，说：“这个专业并没有设置期中考，大小姐撒谎。”

“完美不在场证明吗？”服部看着白板说。“唯一一个案发时候根本就不在国内的人。”

黑羽站在工藤身后，用一个只有多年习惯钻通风口的怪盗做得到的姿势扭弯了身体，借着工藤的手看卷宗的后半部分。披萨粉末掉下来，工藤下意识往边上躲避，黑羽契而不舍，伸手试图翻页，工藤拿手挡开，怒道：“你擦擦行吗！”

黑羽嘀咕道：“尼桑好烦。”

“对吧？”服部说，“大老爷们还挺洁癖的。”

白马丢一盒餐巾纸过来，用沉痛的神情看着工藤，工藤和他目光相汇，嘴角抽搐，两人皆摇了摇头。服部奇道：“哟呵这俩还达到共识了。”

黑羽拿纸擦了手，把卷宗拉过来，不停翻找，半晌终于停下来，依旧扭着头看，片刻后：“奇怪。”

服部凑过来，黑羽指着受害人遗嘱那一页说：“长女是亲生的，却没有继承权，父亲生日也没有在场，次女是寄养的，却得到和长子一样的财产数目。”

“并不奇怪吧？”服部说，“有钱人家的家庭关系总是这么复杂。”

白马目不斜视地看着白板，礼貌地说：“也并不是常态，还请不要在这种时候特意看向我，服部君。”

“无法继承，没有动机，”工藤说，“所以一开始调查的警员就排除了大小姐。但是……”

工藤看了半天关于长女的笔记没有头绪，把卷宗再次推给黑羽。黑羽又去看佣人档案，当初负责现场勘察的小警官并没有太上心，佣人证词只有寥寥几页，黑羽将他们抽出来，又站到白板前，白马拿着马克笔，黑羽念出关键词，白马在每一个佣人照片下面注明。

“他们之间，”黑羽的手指在几个佣人间来回点，又往上移，到家庭成员之间，“是什么关系？”

三个侦探用同一个托着下巴的姿势注视着白板，电光火石间彻悟，放下手，露出同样意满志得的神情。白马把大小姐的照片再次摘下，放在标记着[中介]的框里。

“这样就说的通了，”服部说。“这可真没想到啊。”

“啊，”工藤说，“大小姐原来是指挥者。”

“互相并不知道对方存在的共犯，”白马指着其中几个佣人，指尖又上移到管家，夫人和长子的照片，“只有二小姐从头到尾是局外人。”

“那么管家看到的黑影到底是谁的？”服部说，“夫人和管家其中有一个必然撒了谎。”

“不，”一直沉默的黑羽突然说，“不需要。黑影是男主人的。”

“……”

三个侦探同时惊奇地看着他，片刻后，白马蹙着眉抽出案发现场照片，工藤重新翻出法医记录，服部放下手，一脸不可置信：“可是男主人第二天晚上就被杀了啊？”

“密室破入，”黑羽单手插兜，略侧过身，另一只手在白板上弹了弹，挑起眉，“最简单的方式就是让密室里的人主动给你开门。”

“……” 白马的眉头松开，打了个响指，“我明白了，被害者手机通话记录在哪里？”

工藤哗哗翻过文件，最后将案卷一拍，“最后三个通话都在第二天，都是无法显示的国外号码。”

“误区就在这里，”白马说，指着白板，“每一个人都有杀机，每一个人都以为别人先动了手——”

“每个人都急于制造属于自己的不在场证明，以便洗清嫌疑，”工藤说，“反而打乱了时间线。”

“果然是有问题的密室机关啊，”黑羽说，“多个嫌疑人争先恐后，怪不得会显得多此一举。”

“佣人在不知情的情况下提供凶器和作案条件，”服部道，“所以才会无法联系到嫌疑人身上。”

“可惜被管家发现，”工藤说，“试图栽赃给长子，引起其他人的惊慌——”

“夫人为了保护长子，自己露出马脚，被男主人察觉，”白马接上，“被害者走投无路向远在国外的长女求救——”

“却没想到挑起事件的恰恰是大小姐，”服部说，“这可真是自投罗网。”

“谁是最后的杀招？”黑羽说。“男主人给谁开了门？”

四个人同时注视着白板，目光齐齐落到唯一一个彻头彻尾不知情的嫌疑人身上。

“原来如此，”工藤说。

“我明白了，”服部说。

“为什么这么做？”白马说，“一旦父亲被害，遗嘱无法改变，长女依旧无法继承。”

黑羽在旁边按手机，过了片刻说：“最无法面对的恋人吧。”

屏幕上，长女的 INS，两个姑娘的手腕拼在一起，左右刺身合成一颗爱心，配字：雨过见彩虹。定位英国。

“这可真是一个悲伤的故事，”白马说。

“啊，”工藤说，“掌控全局的大小姐没有动手，想好了动手的家人没有一个成功，不知情的二小姐却是启动机关的最关键一人。”

四个人沉默了会儿，工藤说：“明天让他们重新传唤所有人，再把现场证据调出来看一下，如果和我们想的一致，” 工藤指着其中一张现场照片，手指又往外移了移，“这里应该会有关键性证据。”

“大概又是一场旷日持久的诉讼啊——”服部伸了个懒腰，“占据社会版头条三个月起码吧。”

“所以到底为什么你们会负责……”黑羽把案宗合上看了看封面，“南相马的案件啊？最近根本就没有去过那边吧？”

“大概是因为工藤君名震全国的原因吧，”白马悠悠地说，“毕竟命运的审判呢。”

工藤用力把白板翻过面：“呵呵！”

服部正在把冷掉的披萨装盘，闻言回过头来，“喂，明明是我们的组合名震全国吧，你低调没关系，我可是要和工藤并肩站上奖台的人。”

“厉害，”黑羽由衷地说，“完全分不出是作战宣言还是告白。”

工藤把马克笔扔到服部头上，服部把笔捡起来，眯起一只眼睛，用扔飞镖的姿势一投，马克笔飞过众人头顶，落入桌面上的笔筒里。服部得意地朝着工藤扭眉毛，工藤嘲道：“白痴。”

“看不出来嘛！”黑羽的眼睛转来转去，白马走进厨房，帮忙装盘剩余的鸡翅，同时用一种过来人的语气说：“假如你不想在下一场 KID 的行动里被利用的话，我劝你不要在他的面前炫技，服部君。”

“呵呵！”工藤直起身，又抛了一支笔过去，“你尽管可以试试。”

服部反手接了，朝黑羽露出牙齿，黑羽条件反射往下一蹲，马克笔险险擦过他的头顶，弹跳了一下，落入笔筒里。工藤走到服部身边，伸手，两人击掌，服部心情大好，和工藤短暂十指相扣，工藤给了他两秒钟，又把手抽出来，拍了拍他的脸，面色微红，重复道：“笨蛋。”

黑羽抱着头又从桌子后面站起来：“不讲义气啊！战友！”

白马在服部身后处理空余的纸盒，仔细地将所有空盒放进回收垃圾箱里，服部看了一圈，把披萨塞进微波炉，说：“为什么他俩总能完美避开我俩的全胜瞬间？” 工藤翻着半月眼忽略他。

微波炉的门关上，白马闻声转过身来，张开口，服部按下键，白马冷静地闭口，又转回去。服部：“？”

黑羽一脸面瘫：“大少爷您就忍忍，正常人是不会用烤箱热披萨的。”

服部：“……”

“累死——”工藤充满感情地说，用一个十分柯南的姿势跳到餐椅上，“吃完睡觉，明天继续加班啊。”

“还有多少外地警署的累积委托？”白马问。

“不想数，”工藤趴在桌上，一脸生无可恋地说，“明天再看看吧，假如没有突发案件的话。”

“搜查三科的百濑警官也有委托，”白马说，“明天我先去那边看一下，能及时处理完的话再到米花来。”

“盗窃案？”工藤说，眼睛转向正在扒蛋糕的黑羽，“那还不是手到擒来——”

“抓不到 KID 大人抓几个小毛贼也是好的，”黑羽头也不抬地说，“做人总得有几个小目标不是吗？”

“明明就已经在圈养……”服部嘀咕道。

黑羽双手一松，蛋糕盘子清脆一响，掉回桌面上。

服部：“……”

黑羽双手撑着桌面，侧头，抬眼，周身气场全开，完美扑克脸注视着服部，过了几秒，笑了一笑。

服部：“……………………”

白马用同情的眼光看着服部，工藤一脸恨铁不成钢地说：“行了这小子下次行动你离远一点。”

已经被 KID 打入黑名单的关西名侦探尚未察觉，摸着头说：“他能怎样？”

“这不是一个你想知道答案的问题，”白马眺望着窗外，用喝红茶的姿势喝了一口可乐。

微波炉叮地一声，服部把披萨拿出来，脑海里浮现苏格兰的口罩，想了一想，忍辱负重地把披萨推到黑羽面前，清了清嗓子，说：“这次还多亏了你啊，黑羽……顾问。”

“也不要这么低声下气吧！”工藤怒道。

黑羽似笑非笑地看着他，这神态惟妙惟肖，仿佛从假洋鬼子地方偷师，服部惊奇地看看白马，又看看工藤。白马抬起头，嘴角略为上扬，两人表情如出一辙，服部倒退一步，说：“真是活见鬼。”

白马唇边弧度变化，黑羽嘎嘎大笑起来，恢复平时那个模样，拿了一块披萨，说：“尼桑你挑人真有眼光。”

工藤：“呵呵！！”

热好的披萨和鸡翅重新上桌，可乐满溢，服部叼着鸡翅，黑羽挖着哈根达斯，工藤啃着芝士夹心，白马不用餐具了，一手拿着披萨进食，一手刷着手机，一脸平常。工藤斜睨着他，“你还真是挺能装的。”

“过奖，”白马头也不抬地说，又舔了舔手指。

“破灭啊！”服部说，“贵公子堕落了！”

“快过零点了，”黑羽说，“灰姑娘变成南瓜，没毛病。”

白马拿着芝士夹心块蘸了蘸配料酱，依旧看着手机，说：“社群趋同性。”

其余三人轰然发出不捧场的嘘声，服部双手捂耳疯狂摇头，工藤白眼翻到天际，黑羽苦大仇深地挖了一块巨大的冰淇淋放在蛋糕上，把勺子塞进嘴里。白马唇角上扬，没有继续，施施然把披萨吃完，又拿了一块。

“你这每天过的都是什么日子，”服部放下手，心有余悸地道。

黑羽：“呵呵！”

四个人以复联英雄战后吃烤肉的姿势继续进食，工藤双眼发直看着天花板，嘴边叼着一块披萨，以缓慢的速度蚕食着，服部试图把吃完的鸡骨头在餐盘上拼成一只全鸡骨架，黑羽把手搭在白马的椅背上，吊儿郎当地舔冰淇淋勺子，白马低着头，在手机上浏览苏格兰场发来的邮件更新。

客厅里的时钟适时地敲过十一点半，服部抬起头，奇道：“真的还没过零点？难得！”

“下班下班，”工藤说，“白马你给我关机。有什么新发现明天再说，真的累死。”

“没有我，你们能零点前搞定？”黑羽放下勺子，“也不要太忘恩负义吧！”

“行行行，”服部说，“改天让工藤请你吃牛排，黑羽顾问。”

“凭什么我请？”工藤差点已经滑到椅子下面去，闻言把身体又支起来，“我拒绝！”

“请叫我黑羽老师，”黑羽高傲地仰起头，晃着勺子像是晃着教鞭，“黑羽前辈也可以。”

工藤发出冷笑，服部顾左右而言他，白马温柔的正脸出现在黑羽的视线里，说：“黑羽老师。”

黑羽颇是惊奇地看着他，手中的勺子掉在桌上，“……”

“你这太纵容了啊！”服部挥着手遮住眼睛，“我都替你感到羞耻！”

黑羽的面部表情逐渐接近毛利小五郎，眼睛弯的快要满溢出来，“喔——”

“黑羽老师。”白马重音重复道，唇角逐渐上扬，“梳理案情十分细致呢。”

“……” 对面的两个侦探抬起头来。

白马不紧不慢地吃剩余的披萨，又慢悠悠地用喝红酒的气势喝可乐，一直注视着黑羽，黑羽感受到一丝阴谋的气息，表情慢慢僵硬了，嘴角开始抽动，眼睛移到桌对面。

服部双手合十，一脸肃穆：“黑羽老师。”

工藤单手托腮，下颚一抬，“黑羽老师。”

白马终于吃完了，慢条斯理地擦了擦手，打开手机，滑动屏幕，按键，不远处黑羽的手机响起新邮件的提示音。

黑羽：“……”

服部伸手把黑羽的手机勾过来，工藤接过，一推，手机滑过桌面，白马头也不回地按住，指纹解锁，滑开邮件，下载，在手机 WORD 中打开，翻过屏幕，放在黑羽面前。

“那么这次的文书也拜托了，”白马温柔地说。“黑羽老师。”

黑羽怒而拍桌：“你们给我适可而止啊——！！！”  
  
  
  


END


End file.
